The Lobster's Scream
The Lobster's Scream is the ninth episode of the sixth series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Plot Shannon Shellfish does nothing but shout "I Want!" She was born shouting "I want a more beautiful mummy!" When she came home from the hospital that day she shouted "I want a bigger house!" On her first birthday, she threw her presents back at her mum and dad and shouted "I want a week in EuroDisney!" As she grew up, Shannon shouted "I Want!" A thousand times a day, and as she always got what she wanted, she began to think that the words were magic. Shannon wasted the things she demanded, and was never taught the lesson "I Want Never Gets." On her birthday, Shannon demands a dog from the pet shop, but when she gets it home it poos on her duvet and wipes it's face on her flannel, so she throws it in a skip. Instead of punishing the girl, Shannon's parents ask what she would like instead, but before she can decide, the doorbell goes. At the door is Lazio the Lobster Man, asking people to come and visit his new restaurant. As soon as Shannon sees him, she decides that she wants his lobster costume, and after threatening to poke his eyes out with a stick, Lazio agrees to give it to her on the condition that she comes to his restaurant, eats his food and pays his bill. Shannon's parents ask her whether she is sure that she wants to eat lobster for her dinner, as she doesn't like lobster, and they tell her that you can't cook a lobster and then not eat it, but Shannon replies that she can, even after her parents tell her how horrible this is for the lobster. For going out later that night, Shannon decides that she wants a new dress to wow the crowds, so while her father contacts Rent-A-Crowd, her mother takes her shopping. At the shops, Shannon says that she wants everything there, then throws the whole lot in the skip next to her dog when she decides that she wouldn't be seen dead in any of it. She eventually finds an expensive dress in another shop. The next thing that Shannon wants is a car, but then changes her mind, saying that she wants a helicopter, along with lots of other demands, like a red carpet, a choir, and so on. When the time arrives to go to the restaurant, Shannon changes her mind yet again, and hates everything that she had her father get for her, and in the restaurant itself orders the biggest lobster there, then refuses to eat it, even after the chef tells her that she must. However, once the poor cooked lobster hears her say that she is not going to eat it even after he has been boiled alive, he signals to his friends as Shannon puts on the lobster costume. As the other diners look on in horror, the other lobsters leap from their tank, scuttle across the floor, pick Shannon up, and throw her into a pot of boiling water where it is her turn to be cooked alive. Morals The morals of this story are "Don't be greedy or demanding", and "I Want Never Gets." Trivia At the beginning of the episode, during a shot of the city, the silhouette of a giant lobster can be seen swimming under a bridge in a river. Category:Episodes Category:Series 6